Increasingly, manufacturers of electronic equipment are using flat panel displays as the substitute for cathode ray tubes. Such flat panel displays comprise a panel of glass or other similar material having numerous coatings deposited thereon. The coatings which are widely divergent in nature act together to produce the images to be displayed. The manufacturing process used to make flat panel displays requires both high heat and the use of strong chemicals. Further, some of the coatings applied to the glass substrate are extremely thin. It is vitally important to avoid contact with anything which could scratch the coatings.
Various containers have been designed to receive and support flat panel displays. Such carriers are, for example, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,601 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,634. However, such containers do not adequately support the flat panel displays in an independent fashion. Further, the support elements used in such containers are not readily adjustable to store flat panel displays of a different size.
As a result, there still exists a need for a storage container for flat panel displays which can properly support flat panel displays of differing lengths. The present invention meets this need by providing such a storage container containing selectively adjustable flat panel display support cushions.